1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a graphics processing unit (GPU).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a graphics processing unit (GPU) has to finish processing the current frame before it starts processing the next frame according to an instruction from a graphics driver. In general, frame processing comprises rendering (or similar calculation, for example interpolation) and displaying (that is, sending a rendered or calculated frame to a frame buffer in which the rendered or calculated frame waits for the display thereof).
Therefore, it is only after the current frame has been sent to a frame buffer that the GPU is able to process an instruction given by the graphics driver and related to the next frame.